powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyler Bornfly
"Lord of the Sky! Green Tolroc!" Skyler Alexio Bornfly is the Green Mythic Beast Ranger, descendant of the Tolroc with control of the element of air. Character History Skyler lived with his older brother, Paolo, before the latter was shipped to Iraq. He moved in with his uncle, who insisted on living in a small, shoddy house despite being wealthy enough to be part of the upper class. Skyler and Tobias were friends before becoming Rangers, and though he seemed on friendly enough terms with future Blue Ranger Sean Connors and newcomer Xue Yu, he and Clarice clashed from the beginning. Skyler was the most excited to receive his morpher, with Tobias at a short second, and when the time came, he morphed first of all. Skyler's attempts at finding his own Mythic Beast ancestor were somewhat underdone, until he realized that he would gain powers and a Zord from the research. Once motivated, he cross-referenced several sources and discovered the Silver Tolroc almost immediately. In the Rangers' second battle with the five Elemental Vampiric Beasts, Skyler and Clarice were body-swapped by Aopire, which eventually forced them to talk their problems out, and caused them to use the first combined powers attack to destroy Aopire. Although they still had their differences, the two didn't clash badly from this point onward, and Skyler later described it as "not hating her anymore." Siren Spell During a day at the beach, Sean rescued a drowning swimmer. When Clarice balked at the idea of her boyfriend giving the nearly drowned girl mouth-to-mouth, so Skyler obliged. Regaining consciousness, the girl thanked Skyler and introduced herself as Carmilla. The two hit it off rapidly - actually, a little too rapidly. When Skyler questioned her about being in a dark alley alone, her eyes changed color and she hypnotized him with a few words. He attacked Tobias when the Red Ranger came to free him, but the music of the Lyre of Orpheus broke the spell. Skyler was depressed afterwards, especially with the rest of his teammates pairing off around him. Later, a vengeful IcePhoenox cast a spell on Skyler to make him freeze from the inside out. Sean helped him to Australia, in order to use a digeridoo that would undo the spell, and Skyler finally explained that the spell had made him genuinely love Carmilla, for the first time. The two found the digeridoo and cured Skyler, returning to unleash another combined attack, the Tolroc Torrent, on IcePhoenox, destroying him. Oh Brother One day, two soldiers appeared at Skyler's door, and informed him that his brother Paolo was KIA. The news hit Skyler very hard, and he hid away as often as he could. After the funeral, Izumi came to see him, disguised as Tobias to get inside. Although he was suspicious at first, she gave him a wind charm like Sean's wave one, revealing that she'd gotten into their archives. Telling him that their secret was safe with her, she vanished. In the following battle (with Skyler using the Armor of the Elements), the new Vampire King Masqueraud happened to say something that struck a bell in Skyler's memory, although he couldn't place it. Personality Skyler is somewhat lazy (all right, ''very ''lazy) and often silly, but his jokes are made primarily to relieve stress. Or to make his teammates facepalm. Arsenal Green Tolroc Ranger= *Tolroc Staff *Tolroc Dagger *Green Mythic Tolroc Zord |-| Armor of the Elements= *Tolroc Staff *Dust Storm Appearance Skyler is of Portuguese descent, with olive skin, grey eyes and grey hair (it's a family trait passed down from the Silver Tolroc). He is seventeen years old, like Tobias. Trivia *Skyler's day job is giving plane rides over Bermuda Bay in an old World War II plane. *One of his favorite early hobbies as a Ranger was giving Sean noogies. *Skyler earned a CPR certification at fifteen. Category:Beasts of Myth Category:Green Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes